I Found Someone
by iluvdarts
Summary: This is my first song fic. It is in the form of a letter writen to Grissom from Sara about her relationship with Catherine. Rated T for mention of a FF relationship.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I HAVE SIMPLY BORROWED THEM FOR MY OWN NON-PROFITABLE PLEASURE! PLEASE DON'T SUE!! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG IN THIS STORY EITHER, BUT HAVE MERELY BORROWED IT FOR THIS FICTION.**

A/N: Here is a song fic for you all to enjoy. It is my first ever song fic so I hope that you like it. I wrote this after hearing the song used in a clip on YouTube. I couldn't get the lyrics out of my head and thought it would make a good story.

Please let me know what you think of this story by clicking on the review button at the bottom, I love to hear what people think about what I write, even if it is to point out the mistakes that I have made!

The song is I Found Someone by Cher.

This story contains some GSR but it centres around CS relationship. It is a letter written to Grissom from Sara.

Many Spoilers mentioned, spanning over all the series.

**I found someone**

Grissom,

I thought that I knew what I wanted. For years I played for your affections. I don't know why. Maybe it was the kindred minds that drew me to you but gradually I managed to see that although I thought our time had come it had actually gone

_Don't you know, So many things they come and go_

You once said to me that you didn't know what to do about 'this' and now I know why. There was no 'this' to deal with. Often I found myself thinking about words that you had said, make believing that you loved me but I know now that I didn't love you and you didn't love me.

_  
Like your words that once rang true, Just like the love I thought I found in you_

The times that I looked in your eyes and I thought I saw something lurking there. Especially the times you didn't know that I was looking. For example the time you were talking to Doctor Laurie about not being able to take chances.

_  
And I remember the thunder, Talkin' 'bout that fire in your eyes_

The time I realised the most that you would never be there for me was when you walked away from me after I got attacked at the mental hospital, you just left me to my own devices. It had been bad enough after I had told you about my past but now you just walked away when I needed you the most.

_  
But you walked away when I needed you most, Now, maybe baby maybe baby_

It was also then that I realised there was someone who was there for me. She came to me every time I needed her. My Catherine, she soothed my broken heart, mended all the wounds and filled a hole that had been there since my parents were taken away from me. She showed me the meaning of family. She completes me like no-body else can.

_  
I found someone  
To take away the heartache  
To take away the loneliness  
I've been feelin' since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  
_

Don't feel sad. I know that you sometimes wondered that maybe something one day would happen between us but if you really think about it you know that what we had was friendship and nothing more.

_  
Dry your eyes, I never could bear to see you cry_

I know that there is someone out there for you just like Catherine is there for me. Someone who makes you smile by walking in the room, who can know what you are thinking from a single glance, who can show you the love that is hidden inside you.

_  
Someday your love will shine through, Show ya the feeling that ya never really knew_

Maybe you have already met the person that you are meant to be with, I just know that it isn't me. When you figure it out don't let the opportunity pass you by. Grab it with both hands and never let go.

_  
But baby don't ya lose that thunder, Talkin' 'bout that fire in your eyes_

Believe me when I say that I have found the true happiness that I have been looking for my whole life. I have found the person who can bring me up when I'm down, who I can share the good and the bad with.

_  
You're lookin' at me, but ya still don't believe, Now, maybe baby maybe baby_

Through all the fights that me and Catherine shared in the past we discovered that there was more between us than we ever imagined. We are complete opposites yet when we come together we are a whole. We took a chance on what could be the happiness moment in our lives and we found the best thing that we could ever imagine.

_  
I found someone  
To take away the heartache  
To take away the loneliness  
I've been feelin' since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  
_

I waited a long time for you, too long wanting you to even glance my way. I missed the signs that were right in front of me. I continued to play the game with you over my feelings. I once told you that it would be too late by the time you realised what you wanted. It was almost too late for me to get what I really wanted.

_  
Too long on the border line, Wonderin' if your love was really mine_

Once I opened my eyes and realised that you were never going to be the one for me I was able to see the love that I had for Catherine and the love she had for me.

_  
But you left me with open eyes, And when I realized, Now, maybe baby maybe baby_

And now I have the family that I wanted. Catherine, Lindsey and I are a complete unit. Our love is stronger than anything that I have known. And I want to thank you for never giving me a chance. I don't know if I would have found this happiness if we had ever got together.

_  
I found someone  
To take away the heartache  
To take away the loneliness  
I've been feelin' since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone_

Don't despair, you'll find what I have. It's just a matter of opening your eyes and seeing what is around you. Be happy!

Sara

**Please read and review. It was my first song fic and i'd really appreciate your views! Many thanks to chimp1984 for correcting my most obvious mistakes!! Love you!**


End file.
